


The Pros and Cons of Breathing

by Gleipnir



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: I promise, M/M, No Incest, Other, Saint and Declan are Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleipnir/pseuds/Gleipnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had done something nearly irreversible. Something that could change their world and their parents the same, drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Break-In

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for my English Class (because I'm trash and my goal was to make every essay possible about Fall Out Boy) but I decided to share my crappy writing with all of you.

>      Andy Gungleharry is a man who is almost always _conscience._ Conscience of himself and conscience of his surroundings, but this time the boys were able to successfully pull the wool over his eyes, sneaking into his usually heavily guarded laboratory. Saint had finally convinced Declan to not abide to the rules set about going into the unexhibited area. All around they heard the gurgling of cooking chemicals and the popping of bubbles gathered at the top of the plethora of beakers in the large laboratory.
> 
>      “Wow,” exclaimed Saint, his voice ringing throughout the room.
> 
>      “This is awesome,” Declan followed, his wonder evident on his face.
> 
>      Saint meandered through the abundant shelving in the lab leaving nothing untouched as he passed by. He looked back, wondering if Declan was following him, and was unsurprised to see that he wasn’t. _Of course he isn’t_ , Saint thought bitterly. _Why would he be following me_. He suddenly heard the voice of his brother.
> 
>      “Saint,” Declan yelped. “Come here.” Saint grinded his teeth together. “Where are you,” he replied still annoyed with his brother. “Calm down little brother,” Declan teased. “I’m by the door.” Saint rolled his eyes before walking (slowly to prove a point) to the where Declan said he was at. “What do you want,” he huffed. “We need to get out of here soon.” Declan turned to him.
> 
>      “If you don’t remember,” he began, an eyebrow raised. “I am the voice of reason. I know what I’m doing. Besides, If you actually cared you wouldn’t have convinced me to sneak in here.” He checked the time on his phone. “We only have a little time to explore whatever is on the other side of that door,” he pointed to a door that Saint had not noticed. “So shut the hell up and follow me.”
> 
>      Declan reached for the door’s handle, but as soon as he touched it an alarm sounded above them. A shrill scream rang throughout the room, irritating and frightening all at once. Saint practically sprinted to the exit a few feet away from them and desperately jerked the door knob back and forth.
> 
>      “The door’s locked,” he whimpered. “It won’t budge.”
> 
>      Declan pushed him out of the way and threw his body at the door then twisted the door knob once more. The alarm stopped. Declan turned around and smirked at Saint, but his expression changed instantly when they noticed the turning of the door knob to the lab.
> 
>      “Hide,” Saint whispered, but as soon as their backs were turned, the door was opened completely.
> 
>      “Boys,” a familiar voice said.


	2. This Is Terrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I reread this I'm realizing that I probably got a shit grade on this.

>       Saint turned around. “My favorite uncle,” he proclaimed with a ridiculously wide smile.
> 
>      “What brings you into this absolutely wonderful laboratory?” Andy shook his head.
> 
>      “That won’t work this time, Saint,” he replied, face as stoic as ever but a smile obvious in his eyes.
> 
>      “Come on,” he then said ushering them out of his lab. “Out you go.” Declan and Saint stumbled out of the lab and into the hallway outside of the door. “That went better than I expected,” Saint said with the decency to sound sheepish. Declan glared back at him, expression unforgiving.
> 
>      “We could’ve gotten in serious trouble, Saint.” Saint heaved a loud sigh.
> 
>      “Calm down. We didn’t and that’s all that matters.”
> 
>      “You are so irresponsible, Saint,” Declan leered, his eyes in slits. “I wouldn’t be able to do shit right without me,” he stated boldly. He knew he had struck a nerve.
> 
> Saint stormed up the stairs without a word, yanking the door at the top of the stairs open and swiftly walking through it. Declan released a sigh of regret. He never enjoyed their fights, wished they didn’t happen, but he had a difficult time controlling his temper.
> 
> It was something he got from his father; His quick wit lips. They get him into trouble sometimes. Declan slowly climbed the stairs, disappointed in himself and his defensiveness. As he walked past his brother’s room, tears welled up in his eyes. With a sniffle he opened his room door heading for his bed immediately.
> 
>       He fell face first into his soft comforter turning on his side and looking at his record collection. He grabbed an old CD. “Take This To Your Grave” it read. He smiled a goofy smile. The picture was a look into the past; his parents’ past.
> 
>      Declan wandered down stairs into the guest room turned studio to look at the other CDs. He went over to the shelf where they kept them, leaning against it as he looked at the pictures. He picked up an album titled _Folie à Trois_.
> 
>      He had not seen it before and all of his parents’ albums practically thrummed through his veins. Suddenly the shelf budged underneath his weight, an opening being created as it was pushed further into the mysterious room. Declan thought about calling Saint’s name but he didn’t want to draw attention to the secret entrance he was obviously not supposed to find. He crept up the stairs, sneaking past his parents’ room and to his brother’s, knocking timidly at his door.
> 
> “Saint,” he said, voice hushed. “Open your door.”


	3. 1-800-Bitch-You-Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, the titles of these chapters don't really correlate with the subject of them. Also this work is based of another work (A Peterick (It was also written for english)). I was wondering if I should post that one.

 

>      Once the others face was visible through the crack of the door, it was apparent that he had calmed down. He stared Declan down before letting him into his room. Declan tripped over the many things on Saint’s floor in his haste to get to the bed in the center of the mess.
> 
>      “I found something in the studio downstairs.” Declan looked so excited that Saint couldn’t  find it in himself to feel any different. “Follow me. But be quiet,” he said, voice already lowered.
> 
>      “I’m pretty sure we aren’t supposed to know about this.” Declan hoped with everything that his parents had not discovered the exposed room before he could get back inside there with Saint. He peeked through the crack in the door entering the studio slowly. Declan smiled back at Saint.
> 
>      “The coast is clear,” he said straightening his back and walking confidently into the room. He gestured to the shelving. “I saw an album I’ve never seen before, so I picked it up to get a closer look.” Saint nodded, beckoning Declan to continue with his story. “And it triggered something and that shelf moved inward.”
> 
>      Saint and Declan shared a look. “Grab a flashlight,” Declan said around a smile. “We’re going to explore whatever is on the inside of that room.”
> 
>      Saint grabbed a bag and filled it with junk food and water. Declan gave him a strange look “You can never be too prepared, brother.” Saint considered what other things they could potentially need in exploration of the room and drew a blank.
> 
>      “Let’s go in,” he said excitement growing once again. As they ventured into the room it grew increasingly hard to breath, air thin and dusty.
> 
>      “This room probably has zero ventilation,” Declan said after noticing this. “We shouldn’t stay in here too long.” Saint rolled his eyes at his brother’s concern.
> 
>      He shined his flash in the front of himself, attempting to see where the room ended. The rays bounced back at him as he flicked the light over the where two walls met. He looked back to where they entered, feeling a sense of paranoia as they discovered yet another thing they were not supposed to.
> 
>      Saint approached the mysterious machine. Curiosity getting the best of him causing him to reach towards the array of buttons that sat upon what appeared to be the entrance of the machine. Saint waved Declan towards himself. Upon reaching him, Declan opened the machine, an ominous fog creeping out of it. He then stepped inside of it.
> 
>      “I don’t think is a very good idea,” Saint voiced from behind him. He, for for the first time in his life, was hesitant about his decision.
> 
>      “Just come in Saint,” Declan replied. “It’ll be fine.”
> 
>      Saint took a look around the room, grabbing the bag that was abandoned by the wall before wiggling into what little space was available in the machine. The sharp noise of a constant beep reverberated throughout the small chamber paired with the loud, annoying sound of Saint’s breath.
> 
>      “Pipe down,” Declan finally interrupted. “That sound is really annoying,” he complained some more.
> 
>      “You know I have asthma,” Saint hissed back. “I’m overwhelmed. Just give me a moment.”
> 
>      “You should’ve brought your inhaler,” Declan began his tone light with an underlining of patronization.
> 
>      “You know that’s dangerous,” Declan continued appearing to be seriously concerned about the physical state of his brother. He has experienced some of his brother’s more panic-inducing attacks.
> 
>      “I’m fine,” Saint stated, tired of his brother’s worry. Declan eyed him wearily. “If that happens again we’re going back,” he said and Saint knew there was no room for argument.
> 
>      Saint backed up, attempting to gain some space between himself and his brother. His elbow collided with the pad of numbers on the inside of the machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism is always greatly appreciated.


End file.
